1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool case, and more particularly to a tool case which has a large and many storing space for storing different shapes and types of tools.
2. Description of Related Art
To convenient carry tools to a desired location, a tool case is used. A conventional tool case in accordance with the prior art comprises a body and a cover pivotally attached to the body. Multiple recesses are respectively defined in the body and the cover to receive tools.
However, the space for storing tools in the conventional tool case is only defined in corresponding sides of the body and the cover, and the storing space of the conventional tool case is not enough to carry a large amount of tools. In addition, some large tools, such as hammers, pneumatic tools, saws and so on, cannot be stored in the conventional tool case, such that the usage of the conventional tool case is not versatile.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a tool case to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a tool case which can contain large tools, such as hammers, pneumatic tools, saws, accessories and so on. The tool case has multiple side plates, a bottom plate, an upper cover and multiple side covers. The side plates are connected with each other to define a containing space for storing large tools. Multiple recesses are defined in the outer side of each respective side plate for receiving tools. Each side cover is pivotally connected to one of the side plates and has an inner side with multiple recesses to receive different shapes and types of tools and accessories. With such a tool case, the space for storing tools in a tool case is large, and the use of the tool case is versatile.